1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to transportation apparatus, and more specifically to moving stairways or escalators for transporting people between upper and lower landings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A moving stairway or escalator includes a plurality of steps mounted for articulation between step formation or mode on the load bearing run of the stairway, and platform formation or mode at each end of the load bearing run adjacent to the upper and lower landings.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,210,711 and 2,981,397 disclose step constructions which aid passengers in properly placing their feet on the steps while the steps are in platform mode. These step constructions include insert members in the step tread which more clearly mark the demarcation between adjacent steps. The demarcation strips are visible, primarily from above, during platform mode, step mode, and during the transitions between the platform and step modes.
French Pat. No. 1,340,585 discloses marking the handrails of an escalator at spaced locations to aid prospective passengers in determining the travel direction of an escalator.